


Pining

by Captorvating



Series: Edling Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, they Gay and Disasters, theyre pining dorks, theyre tired of these bois gushing about their crushes, win and lan fan are dating but its mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: just some pining kiddos





	Pining

“It’s not fair, Winry! He can’t just-  _ waltz _ around like that and just  _ expect  _ me not to fall for him! He flipped off Mustang the other day! That’s practically yelling at me to kiss him!” Ed waves his hands around as he talks. Winry sits across from him at the table in their hotel room. He’s been going on about this for fifteen minutes and she’s slowly losing interest. 

 

“Are you gonna start talking about his hair again?” 

 

“I’m a simple farm gay, Winry leave me alone! And  _ no  _ I wasn’t going to talk about his hair again.” Ed crosses his arms. She raises an eyebrow. “... It just looks so soft!! And why is it constantly blowing in the wind, huh?” 

 

Winry groans and drops her head against the table. 

 

“Who does he think he is? He breaks into the damn hotel room, eats everything on the room service menu, and has the  _ audacity  _ to make me…  _ feel things?!  _ Its bullshit, Win!!” 

 

“Hey Ed? I think your crush is kinda takin’ over. I’m getting a headache and I swear if I have to listen to you spend another half hour talking about Ling’s smile I’ll never fix your automail again.” She lifts her head and points a threatening finger at him. He puts his hands up in fake surrender. 

 

“No fair, I let you gush about Lan Fan and Paninya all the time! Let me have this. It’s not like Al will let me do this, he’ll just pick me up while I’m talking and drop me somewhere and then walk out. You on the other hand, will just stay here and listen so you’re the better option.” He puts his hands down and frowns. 

 

“Why don’t you just, oh I don’t know,  _ ask him out?”  _ Ed’s eyes widen and Winry rolls her own.

 

“I can’t do that! I’m positive he’d say no- plus! It’s not even a crush, you know? It’s more of, more of like an.. Admiration! That’s it. Sometimes friends wanna kiss their friends!”

 

“So what you’re saying is that sometimes friends want to kiss their friends, run their hands through their friend’s hair, hold hands with them, and even go on dates with them. This right? Ed I’m pretty sure this is textbook crush.” 

 

He groans and lays his head on the table, covering it with his arms. Winry grins and nudges him. 

 

“You liiiiiiike hiiiiiiiiim.” Ed shoves his face further into his arms and grumbles some kind of protest. The tips of his ears are significantly more red than usual. “I bet that when we’re all done here you’re gonna get Al or someone to ask him out for you or something. Ed stays quiet. “Ed oh my god.”

 

“‘S not  _ my _ fault.  _ He’s _ the one that makes this super hard. I even tried to tell him yesterday! I was like- ‘Hey Ling, can I talk to ya for a minute?’ Totally natural!” Winry nods. “So then like, so then he goes, ‘Yeah sure, Edward!’ Just like that!! And he said it in that  _ tone.”  _ He makes a fist. “Fuckin’ bastard.”

 

“Tell me more about his laugh. It bubbles you said, right?” 

 

Ed picks his head up and nods vigorously. “It like- it like  _ builds up  _ and bursts out in  _ such a pretty _ laugh.” Ed rests his chin on his fist. “And his shoulders shake when he laughs too hard. Yesterday Al told some joke and he fell out of his chair in a fit of laughter.”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“You don’t get it, Lan Fan! There’s something about him… Did you know he just  _ lets  _ me break into his hotel room? He doesn’t even try to stop me! Just last night I hopped in from his window and he didn’t even look  _ fazed!”  _ Ling spins around in his chair.

 

Lan Fan nods. “He  _ is  _ like that. I saw him drop his juice the other day and he just stared at it for about three minutes. Though usually whenever you’re around he can’t seem to accomplish anything. He gets a bit… frazzled.”

 

“Frazzled. He seems so stoik all the time. His fighting is pretty impressive. Have you seen how he fights? … Hey do you think when I become emperor it’ll impress him? Maybe enough that once I make a move he’ll say yes. Though usually just being a prince does the trick. Ed’s different though, he’s a tough cookie.”

 

“I think it’ll turn out just fine. He seems to like you, your chances of getting a positive response are pretty high. Try being a bit more forward with him, maybe he’ll get the hint.” 

 

“More forward? Yesterday I practically told him outright that I like him. Maybe the next time I see him I’ll kiss his right then and there! He’d probably either punch me or shove me away.” Ling thinks.

 

“His punches are pretty good.” Ling nods in agreement. “Would you like to… talk about it?” He nods again.

 

“Yeah hold on, I made a list about things I love about him-”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is for edling week day 4!! my tumblr is @trans-elrics


End file.
